


Shut Up and Rest (I've Got You)

by Broken_Parts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hux takes care of Kylo Ren, M/M, Sickfic, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Parts/pseuds/Broken_Parts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is sick. Hux rolls up his sleeves(literally) to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Rest (I've Got You)

General Hux was most certainly not losing his already wavering patience with the dark knight currently brooding in the corner of his StarKiller. This day was uneventful and Hux had grown weary without a task to complete. The only thing he could seem to focus on was the aforementioned knight and the way his helmet mad his breathing seem menacingly deep and loud. Hux wondered if he was the only one acutely aware of this. He couldn’t help watching the knight out of his periphery. 

Curious Hux thinks. 

He notices the way the knight seems to be slumping. He isn’t leaning against anything but he is not standing as stiffly as he normally did. And aside from the fact that the mask makes his breath heard. Hux can actually see that the knight appears to actually be hyperventilating. At this Hux gives the knight his full attention, turning his entire body to the knight he opened his mouth to comment but then Kylo is moving and hurrying out of the room. 

Of course Hux follows. He wanted to berate Ren for showing weakness in the presence of the officers, troopers, and crew. If he were sick he should have just stayed in his room or went to medical. How irresponsible!

It seemed that the knight hadn’t even enough wits about him to notice the general following him right into his room. He near violently rips the helmet from his head. Gasping for breath as though the thing was suffocating him. Hux is taken aback by a number of things. He is thinking and receiving information all at the same time and he thinks maybe its too much because his chest seems to be twisting. 

Firstly: He noticed how flushed Ren’s face was. His skin was wet with sweat and his cheeks and lips were bright red. 

Secondly: He thought the knight looked so young. It wasn’t fair for him to look so venerable when the general wanted to yell at him.

Thirdly: He really wanted to take care of this man. His chest twisted and his feet itched to carry him towards the knight. 

So that is exactly what he let them do…

**Author's Note:**

> I live for reluctant Hux helping Kylo Ren. And rolled up black dress shirt sleeves.


End file.
